Take Me Out salah kaprah!
by Portgas D Yuki
Summary: Acara cari jodoh oleh host paling nyentrik usopp bin yasopp ini menghadirkan 30 cewek single dengan berbagai variasi bentuk dan motifnya. Oke. Saatnya para cowok mencari sang pujaan hati dan 3 cowok akan membawa pulang (?) salah satu dari mereka. Saksikan sajha di chanel One Piece edisi Take Me Out!


Take Me Out salah kaprah!

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

One piece tetap milik mbah oda..

Author hanya minjam karakter doank.

.

.

Acara cari jodoh oleh host paling nyentrik usopp bin yasopp ini menghadirkan 30 cewek single dengan berbagai variasi bentuk dan motifnya. Oke. Saatnya para cowok mencari sang pujaan hati dan 3 cowok akan membawa pulang (?) salah satu dari mereka. Saksikan sajha di chanel One Piece edisi Take Me Out!

Cekidot banyak bacot!

.

.

.

Warning!

Fanfic ini tidak bermaksud menyinggung atau plagiat karya para senior atau junior sekalian. Ini murni ide author yang kurang inspirasi hari ini. Tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun dan jika ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat dan alur cerita tolong dimaafkan. Terima kasih.

Satu lagi. Ini boyxboy ya!

Dont like dont read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu para single cantik dan unyu. 30 single lady akan menemukan tambatan hati diacara yang dihost kan oleh pinokio salah alamat. Maksudnya..

"Selamat malam hadirin semua. Ketemu lagi dengan saya Usopp bin Yasopp sang kapten idaman dan incaran para wanita." Usopp dilempar kertas sama penonton.

"dalam acaraaaaa... My trip digampar emak!"

"salah acara usopp." Teman hostnya mendadak muncul diatas panggung. Musang imut nan kawai nan pendek nan gemesin penonton.

"gue bukan musang. Tapi banteng. Eh salah. Rusa kutub."

"ooii chopper kalau muncul ngomong-ngomong napa sih?" usopp jantungan.

"Kan udah ngomong tadi. Salah aku tu dimana lagi sih? Segala yang ku lakukan selalu salah dimata mu. Aku harus bagaimana?" chopper lebay ah.

"oke. Kita serius. Diacara take me out one piece." Penonton tepuk nyamuk.

"30 single akan berjumpa dengan 3 pria tampan yang bersiap untuk merebut hati mereka." Chopper baca kertas contekan.

"Jangan rebut hati para cewek donk. Nanti dikejar polisi loh. Tindakan kriminal. Gak boleh. Jangan ditiru." Usopp nyalahin chopper.

"Woii.. Jangan direbut pake kunci inggris kalee. Rebutnya pakai rayuan dan gombalan trus ditinggalin." Chopper esmosi.

"Yaaah.. Jangan donk bray. Tu namanya PHP. Gak boleh. Kita bolehnya Cuma TAPE."

"apaan tuh?" chopper penasaran.

"Tembak Anaknya Pacarin Emaknya." Ngawur nih dua orang.

"Hahaha.. Oke deh usopp. Produser udah merah meriang diujung. Ayo kita mulai acaranya." Chopper dan usopp merinding disko melihat produser mereka udah berapi-api dipojokan. Sampai2 racun api nyemprot sendiri diatas kepalanya.

"tak perlu berlama-lama. Kita panggil saja 30 single ladies lemparkan sandal kaliaaan." Usopp berlagak kayak host aslinya. Hehehehe

30 single cantik dan kece keluar dari atap rumah masing-masing. Para penonton memberikan tepuk nyamuk yang meriah dan ada juga yang bawa raket nyamuk. Biar rame katanya.

Hancock, robin, nami, pudding, jewelry bonney, alvida, baby 5, carina, hina, kalifa, kaya, koala, lamy, makino, monet, vivi, perona, rebecca, tashigi, reiju, viola, carrot, marguerite, shirahosi, laki, conis, miss valentine, manshery, esta dan aphelandra menunjukan diri. Ada yang masih nyisir rambut, menjahit sepatunya dan ada juga yang masih main boneka.

"Oke. 30 single ladies nya udah keluar nih. Ayo kita tanya-tanya dulu. Chopper dengan siapa kamu disana?"

"oke usopp. Aku disini bersama koala. Temen sejati nih. Biasanya koala lagi manjet atas pohon tapi sekarang malah tiduran di tanah. Bagaimana koala? Apa kamu sudah siap bertemu dengan para cowok tampan yang bakalan datang hari ini?" chopper berlagak sok wibawa.

"siap. Siap aja sih. Dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan hp." Jawab koala mantap.

"hp buat apa? Ooh.. Mau menghubungi papa mama kalau udah punya cowok ya?" chopper kepo.

"ah nggak."

"lalu?"

"buat hal tak terduga aja. Siapa tau host disini jatuh dari panggung. Direkam dan dikirim ke acara itu deh. Biar dapet duit beli beras kencur diluar."

"asem dah. Usopp. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"yap chopper. Aku disini bersama aphelandra. Waduuh. Tinggi amat nih cewek. Yosh aphelandra tipe cowok idaman mu seperti apa?"

"aku sih terima apa adanya aja. Kalau kepengennya sih lebih pendek dariku. Dan dia juga unyu-unyu gitu." Jawab aphelandra malu-malu.

"spongebob aja gimana? Unyu kan. Sekalian kalau spons cuci piring habis bisa gantian sama dia." Saran yang bagus usopp.

"Oke chopper para ladies ini udah gak sabar melihat para pria single yang sedang mengantri di toilet belakang. Ayo kita panggilkan mereka." Usopp gabung sama chopper ditengah panggung.

"kita panggil saja mereka. Yang pertama..." chopper membaca buku panduan.

"pria single pertama.. Trafalgar Law. Tunjukkan dirimu."

Musik mengalun santai. Pintu rumah usopp terangkat dan menampilkan sosok misterius nan penasaran. Seorang pria tinggi, berwajah dingin #eskalee# tapi rupawan. Memakai kemeja bewarna hitam dan jaket putih seperti seorang dokter. Para cewek pada histeris. Wajah tegasnya membuat mereka terpesona dan sepertinya pria ini penyuka panda. Kenapa begitu? Karna lihatlah lingkaran hitam dimatanya. Pengen sama kali kayak panda.

"waaw.. Dokter sejati nih. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda." Usopp mempersilahkan.

"namaku trafalgar law, umurku 26 tahun. Dan aku seorang dokter." Law berekspresi datar.

"ternyata dia juga dokter. Aku juga dokter loh." Chopper riang banget lihat law.

"Ada pertanyaan para single ladies? Kalau begitu monet?" usopp memghampiri gadis berambut hijau itu.

"hai law. Aku monet. Hobi mu apa sih?" tanya monet genit.

"membedah kepala orang." Jawaban lugas dan tegas.

Para penonton dan single ladies mengkeret takut.

"Ada pertanyaan alvida?" chopper menghampiri gadis berambut hitam itu.

" law-san tipe anda itu seperti apa?"

"gak kurus banget dan bisa membuatku lari cepat dari rumah sakit kesini yang jaraknya masya allah 20 km." Law memang terlihat agak kusut. Lari? Gila nih orang.

"seriusan lari sejauh itu?" chopper memekik.

"Kenapa gak naik taksi atau ojek aja? Taksi online dan ojek online kan ada. Repot banget deh loh. Sekalian pakai jurus teman gue di b#jak laut yang bilang 'room' bisa pindah alam." Sewot usopp.

"pindah tempat usopp. Bukan pindah alam." Chopper ngakak.

"Itu bukti rasa cintaku padanya. Laripun aku sanggup untuk mengejarnya kemana pun."

"piiwiiit.. Prikitiw.." penonton dan para single ladies bersorak sorai.

"So sweet." Jewelry bonney ngerebut mic nya usopp.

"baiklah. Ladies.. Tentukan pilihan kalian.. Sekarang." Komando usopp.

Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting..

"8 cewek mematikan lampu mimbar mereka. Robin, kenapa kamu mematikan lampu podium mu?" usopp berlari menuju robin.

"salah pencet kayaknya deh." Jawabnya kalem.

"Kenapa kamu mematikan lampunya, makino? Apa yang kurang dari sosok law ini menurut mu?" chopper dah nongkrong dekat makino.

"tadi aku ketiduran dan gak sengaja jedor ke tombol lampunya." Makino senyum malu.

"Ternyata unsur ketidak sengajaan pemirsa." Chopper kecewa.

"masih banyak ladies yang bertahan. Sesi kedua. Law anda seorang dokter, apa jurusan yang anda ambil sekarang?" sekolah kale usopp.

"Aku dokter bedah."

Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting..

"Kenapa manshery?" tanya chopper.

"Masih terang. Mau tidur."

"ya ampun dah."

"tinggal hancock, nami, marguerite, perona, vivi, rebecca, laki, conis, vioa dan tashigi. Law, matikan lampu dan kembali kesini."

Dengan langkah tergesa law berjalan kearah podium dan mematikan lampu mimbar.

Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting..

Host dan penonton diem.

"kenapa lu matiin semuanya?" usopp berubah menjadi monster.

"katanya tadi disuruh matiin lampu. Kan udah dikerjain. Bereskan?" jawab law santai.

"6 aja cukup baka." Chopper nyiram usopp yang mulai terpanggang api emosi.

"gak ngomong dari awal. Siapa yang salah coba?" law berjalan kearah para kru tv.

Para ladies keluar dari habitat. Law tampak mengobrol dengan salah satu kru.

"ayo pulang." Law main tarik anak orang.

"Aku lagi kerja torao. Ngapain sih?" si suara cempreng gak terima.

"aku bisa menghidupi mu dengan 3 anak kita nanti. Sekarang pulang."

"tapiii..."

"woi.. Itu staff talent kita woi.. Luffy lu mau kemana?" teriak usopp.

"Usopp, tolongin bro."

Apa daya usopp. Ia ketinggalan oleh luffy yang udah digendong kayak bayi 2 tahun sama law. Usopp menangis karena tidak bisa melindungi sahabatnya.

"Usopp.." chopper memegang bahu rekannya.

"Aku gagal melindungi luffy, chopper. Aku teman yang payah." Tangisnya.

"lihat deh mereka itu.." chopper nunjuk kearah para single ladies.

"toeng? Ngapain woi?" usopp bengek.

Para single ladies memoto dan menjepret kejadian law dengan salah satu staff talent mereka. Mereka histeris kayak lagi ada diskon di mall. Ada yang nutup hidung dan ada juga yang rebutan posisi didepan.

"Bubar dan kembali ketempat!" usopp berubah lagi jadi monster.

.

.

Skip time..

"oke penonton. Kita lupakan yang tadi dan kita akan panggil pria single lain yang akan menarik perhatian para cewek jomblo disini. Kita panggil saja..." usopp masih syok.

"Zoro!" chopper berteriak.

Muncullah seorang pria dengan rambut nyentriknya bewarna hijau dan 3 anting menghiasi telinga sebelah kirinya. Para penonton langsung heboh melihat pria satu ini.

"waaw.. Kayaknya banyak yang suka nih sama zoro." Chopper betulin boneka penonton yang sobek.

"pria single kedua perkenalkan dirimu."

"aku roronoa zoro. Umur 21 tahun. Aku seorang guru olahraga."

"ladies tentukan pilihan kalian dari sekarang."

Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting..

"10 ladies mematikan lampu mimbar. Ayo kita tanya."

"miss valentine, kenapa lampunya dimatiin?" tanya chopper.

"kudu hemat, say."

"sepertinya baby 5 masih bertahan. Menurutmu zoro ini bagaimana?" usopp mulai sakit pinggang jalan kesana kemari.

"Dia tipe ku banget."

"zoro.. Fans mu menggila. Katakan hobi dan keahlian mu."

"aku bisa menggunakan 3 pedang dan hobi ku adalah tidur."

"single ladies tentukan pilihan kaaliaaaan."

Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting.. Ting..

"Reiju masih bertahan. Katakan sesuatu." Kalau gak salah ingat usopp ya, reiju ini siapa ya?

"kok lampunya gak bisa dimatiin ya? Rusak kali ya?" reiju pasang wajah polos.

"ya ampun dah." Usopp nepuk dahinya.

"Ada esta yang matiin lampu. Kenapa?" chopper hobi nyari lampu mati.

"dia sih keren, oke. Tapi aku masih punya pacar."

"kalau punya pacar ngapain kesini?" gantian chopper yang ngamuk berubah jadi monster.

"zoro, tentukan pilihan mu. Matikan 8 lampu. Sekarang."

Dengan secepat kilat zoro mematikan 8 lampu. Host dan penonton cengo.

"Ma.. Maksudnya 5 lampu. Ya ampun salah hitung aku maak. Gaji anak mu dipotong produser mak." Usopp nangis bombay.

"sudah kan?" tanya zoro santai.

"hidupkan lagi 3 lampu."

"ah.. Ogah. Gue gak suka mereka."

"heee?"

Zoro kayak anak kehilangan emaknya dipasar. Celingak celinguk. Dan ia berjalan kearah pintu samping. Disana ada seorang pria berambut kuning tengah merokok.

"Apaan sih?"

"pulang."

"aku kerja marimo."

"aku bisa menghidupi mu dan 5 anak kita. Sekarang pulang."

"oiii.. Itu staff kreatif kita aho." Chopper giginya udah tajam-tajam karena emosi.

"Tugas ku belum selesai marimo."

"kyaaaaaa..." para ladies berteriak histeris. Darah mulai membanjiri panggung.

"Poto.. Poto.. Kawaiii.. So sweeet.."

Usopp mulai nyesal nerima tawaran jadi host disini.

"Sanji!" teriak chopper.

Chopper terlambat. Sanji sudah di gendong ala karung beras oleh zoro.

"marimoooo."

.

.

Skip time...

"oke.. Kita akan serius diacara terakhir ini. Kalau gak gaji saya akan dipotong 90 persen. Kita panggil pria ketiga.. Ace.." usopp berharap pria ini akan mendapat pasangan ceweknya.

Keluarlah seorang pria tampan berotot dengan kemeja merahnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dasinya juga udah miring. Ikat pinggangnya ada yang kendur juga. Wajahnya berkeringat.

"Sebenarnya nih acara cari jodoh atau tempat finishnya pelari jarak jauh?" chopper geleng-geleng kepala.

"perkenalkan dirimu."

"aku ace. Umur 22 tahun. Aku bekerja di perusahaan. Dan soal penampilan ini semua karna aku berlari dari kantorku sampai kesini."

"gile bener dah. Berapa jauh mas?" tanya usopp.

"25 km."

"ngalahin law tadi ya." Chopper takjub dan nari sendiri.

"Jaman sekarang ya, jauh dikejar, deket dicuekin. Giliran jauh malah lari, deket ke belokan situ aja nak taksi. Aneh." Usopp nepuk-nepuk bahu ace.

"yang jauh memang patut dikejar, karena yang jauh tu butuh banyak pengorbanan." Jawab ace santai.

"piiiwiiit.." para ladies teriak histeris.

"ladies.. Tentukan pilihan mu."

Ting.. Ting..

"Cuma dua orang yang mematikan. Carina alasan mu." Chopper cepet banget jalannya.

"Tadi ada kecoa lewat jadinya pas dipukul malah sama tombol lampunya yang mati."

"edan gue." Chopper pasrah.

"lamy?" usopp menghampiri.

"gayanya cool dan penampilannya oke."

"sama aja deh menurut gue. Ya udah. Selanjutnya ace."

"aku hobi makan dan pamer otot." Jawabnya apa adanya.

"alias?" chopper merinding disko.

"buka baju."

"kyaaaaa..." penonton pada histeris semua.

"ladies.. Pilihan kaliaaaaan..."

Semuanya diem.

"tidak ada yang mematikan. 28 wanita single masih setia disini."

"Ace.. Matikan 15 lampu dan kembali kesini."

"ladies.. Bisa matikan lampu podium kalian?" ace pertanyaannya aneh deh.

Dan ke-28 lampu mimbar ladies yang idup tapi mati serentak.

"Kenapa lu suruh matiin semuanya?" usopp banting mic.

Ace malah nyuekin usopp dan berjalan cepat kearah belakang kamera.

"pulang."

"malu-maluin aja."

"pulang! Se-ka-rang!"

"profesional sedikit ace. Aku lagi kerja."

"aku bisa membiayai mu dan 7 anak kita. Sekarang pulang."

"nikah aja belum."

"mau ku panggilin orang KUA sekarang juga?"

"ogah."

"ayo pulang."

"kyaaaaaaaaaa..."

Para ladies merasa bahagia melihat fan service gratis dari 3 pria dan terutama bagian terakhir. Sebelum ace menggendong orang itu dengan gaya bridal style, pemuda bertato itu mencium pucuk kepala kuning si pria. #jangan harap yang lain.. Plaaak#

"Tadi staff talent, habis tu staff kreatif. Dan sekarang lu bawa PRODUSER nya juga?" teriak usopp dan chopper kayak boy band.

"kyaaaa... Aku dapat foto mereka..."

Histerisan para ladies membuat usopp dan chopper makan mic dan kayak gelandang yang belum makan 1 bulan.

"Gimana donk usopp? Sabo juga udah dibawa kabur." Chopper meneteskan air kran.

"Baiklah permisa sekalian acara ini bukan take me out one piece. Tapi.." usopp ngambil mic baru.

"yuk jemput pacar loh yang lagi kerja." Usopp dan chopper menghilang dengan suara 'KABOOH'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake...

3 pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda saling membuang pandangan dari ketiga pemuda didepan mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat seperti kucing kebelet pup.

"sudah dibilangkan, jangan mengganggu." Sabo protes duluan.

"kalian merusak acara kami saja." Saking kesalnya korek sanji pun tak idup-idup.

"Siapa suruh kalian kesini?" luffy udah mengeluarkan asap dari telinga dan hidungnya.

Ketiga pria kece itu saling tunjuk-menunjuk. Law pada ace, ace ke zoro, zoro ke law.

Plaak.. Plaak.. Plaak..

Law, ace dan zoro diem dan bola basket bersarang di kepala mereka.

"kepala ku pusing menghadapi kalian." Sabo memijit dahinya. Pasti sangat sulit bagi sabo karna dia adalah produsernya.

"sayang.. Aku lakuin ini karna khawatir juga sama kamu." Ace menghampiri sabo dan langsung dipukuli sanji dan luffy.

Sepertinya mereka bertiga pasang badan untuk jauh dari ketiga pria over itu.

"khawatir apanya? Justru kalian menambah masalah kami tau." Maki sanji.

"karena ada mereka. Pasti kalian bakal digatelin lagi sama mantan kalian itu." Zoro angkat bicara.

"Gak mungkiiin. Kami tahu siapa mereka." Teriak luffy.

"mereka masih ingin balikan dengan kalian." Law ikut bersuara.

"Aku mau pulang. Dan kau ace.." ace kesedak ludahnya. "aku akan tidur di rumah luffy dan tak akan menemui mu selama 2 minggu." Ancaman sabo membuat ace gelagapan. Mana mungkin ia mau pisah sama sabo. Sehari aja dia bakalan paksa sabo untuk pulang. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu serius kali ini.

"Sabooo.." rengeknya.

"Aku juga. 2 minggu gak usah menghubungiku." Sanji berdiri dan menghampiri sabo yang duluan keluar.

"Aku juga. Kita pisah 2 minggu dulu torao." Luffy ikut-ikutan.

"kami melakukannya karena kami sayang pada kalian." Teriak zoro.

"Jangan ngambek begitu, luffy-ya." Law pucat.

"Mantan kalian itu genit." Ace gak tau gimana membujuk sabo lagi.

Ketiga pemuda yang lagi ngambek itu berhenti.

"Mana mungkin mereka.." sabo bersuara dingin.

"Minta balikan lagi.." sanji menggigit rokoknya.

"karena mereka itu.." luffy memberikan penekanan.

"FUJOSHI!" sabo, sanji dan luffy berteriak kesal. Membuat ace, zoro dan sanji menganga lebar.

"Heeeeeee?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu koala, nami dan hancock tengah tertawa puas melihat hasil jepretan luar biasa di momen langka itu. Mereka terkikik menakutkan dan tertawa kesetanan melihat momen para mantan di cemburui karena mereka.

"puas sekali." Ujar mereka bertiga kompak.

.

.

.

End...


End file.
